Afanosamente Inspirado
by taitolin
Summary: A falta de talento se roba idea, Un fanfic basado en otro fanfic.


AFANOSAMENTE INSPIRADO EN Pervertido de Li-The Stampede-Chan:

Las miradas esquivas y los susurros a su espalda le indicaba que aquello seria el principio de una larga jornada donde lo peor que podia hacer era perder la calma, respiro profundo, comenzo a contar hasta diez llego hasta tres y derribando la puerta de una patada

-donde estas maldito Kankuro ya me las pagaras- la mirada asesina recorrio la sala de juntas y al no ver a nadie salio en busca de su objetivo por los pasillos, todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino corria el riesgo de terminar mal herido, los empleados se escondian cuando la puerta del ascendor se abrio.

-Kankuroo...- la mirada de asesino desaparecio- Sasuke que haces aqui no te esperaba

-quitate payaso- con brusquedad Sasuke se habre camino mientras Naruto lo sigue- que fue eso de Kankuro

-estoy buscando a ese desgraciado cuando lo encuentre me las pagara

-deberias agradecele

-estas bromeando o es que Gaara te golpeo de mas- Sasuke no respondio simplente abrio la puerta de su despacho y, una vez adentro los empleados quedaron tranquilos

Girando de un lado al otro en la cama Shikamaru daba batalla a una guerra perdida.

-hasta cuando piensas quedarte en la cama vago

-dejame en paz, estoy agotado- se dio la vuelta aplastando la almohada en su nuca

-tienes que trabajar

-despues de lo ocurrido anoche, no creo que alguien se aparesca por la empresa

-que exagerado no fue para tanto- Temari tomo un sorbo de su vaso de jugo mientras corria las sabanas dejando al descubierto las nalgas de Shikamaru- le hecharan la culpa al alcohol y todo moria alli

-lo dudo- dijo girando- no creo que Gaara olvide facilmente la paliza que Sasuke le dio

-un momento mira que Sasuke no salio tan bien parado

-la unica que salio perdiendo fue Sakura

-tienes razon, ella quedo como una pobre mujer debe sentirse muy mal, el imbecil de mi hermano la humillo

-la verdad es que nadie esperaba una reaccion asi

-bueno yo si pero esperaba que la pelea fuese por Sakura y no por su secretaria

-si algo bueno salio de todo esto es que Sakura reconocio que sigue sintiendo algo por Sasuke

-maldita sea todo es culpa del inepto de Kiba inuzuka, de no habernos cruzados con el no hubieramos terminado en ese bar

\- estas equivocada cuando nosotros llegamos los demas ya estaban ademas el no tuvo nada que ver

-como sea si hubieras ido a mi departamento, como yo queria no nos hubieramos enterado de todo el escandalo

-que suerte verdad, lastima que no quieres que se sepa de nuestra relacion

-suena a reproche o es que ya no te gusta que seamos amigos- Temari comenzo a besar su pecho -porque te recuerdo que fue lo que acordamos hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo- ella comenzo a bajar- Ah ya se... se lo preguntare a choili- Temari se levanto de la cama

-nunca dije que eras tu no se por que te molesto tanto- se tapo los ojos con el brazo cuando sintio un agarre en la garganta

-si mi hermano se llega a enterar el tipo de relacion que tenemos...- el enojo de Temari desaparecio cuando Shikamaru la beso, en un momento sujetaba su garganta ahora ahogaba sus gemidos en su cuello. Agitados se miraron sus ojos reflejaban pasion, ternura y miedo

-maldicion olvide ponerme un cordon- el enojo volvio pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que temino descargando toda su ira en un golpe que casi lo desmayo

-eres tan vago que no eres capaz de ponerte eso, tienes suerte que yo sea mas precabida- Shikamaru trataba de ponerse de pie cuando ella se lanzo sobre el, crees que alguien haya notado algo como para sospechar sobre nosotros

-olvidalo estaran todos pendientes de las fotos de Naruto sin camisa tirado sobre la pobre Hinata.

-por siento, Sakura se llevo a Mitsuri, Gaara y Sasuke fueron arrestados y solos quedaron Kiba y Hanabi ¿que crees haya pasado con ellos

Tirado sobre el sillo la impaciencia comenzaba a ser insoportable, aparte los ladridos de Akamaru aumentaban su dolor de cabeza

-bueno es todo tuyo- hanabi salia usando una pequeña bata que delinaba sus curvas, pero eso no le importo a Kiba

-mocosa que tanto te tardaste

-que te crees piensas que el a vomito sale tan facil de mis cabello- sujetandola del brazo la corre de su camino

-largate y porque no estas vestida

-porque mi ropa la puse a lavar

-bien cuando salga del baño no quiero volver a verte no paras de traerme suerte

-es lo que mas quiero en este mundo

-bien

-bien- Kiba cerro la puerta del baño bruscamente, corrio la cortina y molesto volvio a salir -no te enseñaron a no dejar tu ropa interion colgada en la canilla

-eso no es mio -en ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban desnudos

-da igual largo de mi casa- Kiba volvio al baño y recordo que le presto el departamento a su hermana, un corrio su espalda y rapidamente se puso a lavar su mano.

-sabes para ser alguien que durmio con siete mujeres distintas durante siete noches seguidas, te comportaste casi como un caballero

-de nada es bueno tener un voto de confianza de una adolescente poco desarollada-

-Kiba te doy un consejo tomate un descanso por que por lo que vi de tanto uso lo tienes gastado- Kiba salio del baño, pero ya habia dejado el departamento. Hanabi estaba cerca, lo sufiente para escuchar lo que Kiba dijo en voz baja.

-mocosa malcriada... aunque esta buena tal vez me la tenga que tirar, tu que dices Akamaru- el perro ladro y despues se acomodo sobre el sofa

Los empleados de la empresa estaban mas preocupados por el ascensor que por hacer su trabajo y es que desde su ofician Naruto tenia la mirada fija en ese lugar. Masajeaba sus manos murmurando palabras intendibles. Sasuke se divertia por esa accion y para molestar mas a su amigo giro la pantalla donde un portal de noticias tenia la imagen donde estaba Hinata desmayada con el encima de ella.

-que es esto... mira lo que estan diciendo

-Sasuke se puso serio, como yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones, uno que los hiuga cancelen el trato, lo que ocacionarian que Sanagakure Corporation estee en la cuerda floja con lo que te quedarias sin trabajo y casi seguro que en la carcel por intento de violacion

-intento de violacion... Sasuke...

-aun no termine Naruto dos que Hinata hable con su padre le explique como sucediero las cosas, le crea y el trato siga en pie

-es la mejor opcion

-el unico problema es que los Hyuuga son bastante tradicionalista y ahora que tu canallada tomo conocimiento publico

-un momento como que canallada , no le hice nada a Hinata, ella se tropezo y trate de sujetarla pero termine arriba de ella- Sasuke comenzo a reir algo que saco de quisio a Naruto

-basta... deja de reirte- dijo tomando del cuello a su amigo

-solo estoy bromenando, es obvio que te obligaran a casarte

-Sasuke- Naruto movio las persianas- cuando llegara ese miserable de Kankuro

-ya dejalo el no tiene la culpa, solo tomo la foto en el momento justo

-tal vez tengas razon- Naruto comenzaba a calmarse- pero igual alguien tiene que pagar por todo lo que estan dicien de mi no es justo, tu y ese desgracia de Gaara humillan a Sakura y es a mi que la gente ataca

-me parece que lo que mas te molesta no es lo que dice la gente, sino que no puedes aprobechar la situacion para acercarte a Sakura

-MENTIRA... Ademas ella ya dejo bien en claro que aun siente algo por ti...- Naruto volvio a mirar el ascensor

-hey llego Mitsuri, y entoces que haras

-bueno eso es asunto mio

-vamos dime somos amigos- Sasuke acomodo su silla

-Karin se puso en contacto conmigo va a ser muestra espia en lo que consierne a mi tio y mi hermano.

-es es una muy buena noticia pero... Karin

-lo se ella fue la razon por la que termine con Sakura

-no la razon fue que te acostaste con ella.

-por eso si habia una posibilidad de volver a estar con sakura, ahora ya no la hay

-Karin es una demente pero la necesitamos para saber lo que tienen planeados esos dos y entonces hasta aqui llego lo de Matsuri

-no lo se despues de todo tal sea hora de cobrarme algunos cheque que Gaara me firmo.


End file.
